Buah Iblis
by Masahiro Moritaka
Summary: Buah iblis adalah eksistensi yang sudah hilang sejak lama dan sekarang menjadi incaran oleh berbagai macam kalangan di dunia ini. Naruto pemakan dua buah iblis yang membuat dirinya semakin kuat di kalangan ninja Konoha maupun di keempat desa lainnya. /Warning inside/Chapter 3 is Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre(s):** Adventure/Friendship/Martial Art/ Romance/Fantasy

 **Warning(s):** OOC/ Alternate Universe/ Sedikit bumbu One Piece di buah iblisnya/ Tidak mengikuti alur dari animenya/ Ide sudah Mainstream/ Typo dan Bahasa tidak baku/ Alur mungkin cepat/ Dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya/ Strong!Naruto

 **Pair:** Muncul seiring berjalanannya cerita

 **Summary:** Buah iblis adalah eksistensi yang sudah hilang sejak lama dan sekarang menjadi incaran oleh berbagai macam kalangan di dunia ini. Naruto pemakan dua buah iblis yang membuat dirinya semakin kuat di kalangan ninja Konoha maupun di keempat desa lainnya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Prolog: Cerita dibalik buah iblis!**

 _Devil fruit_ atau dikenal dengan nama lain buah iblis, buah yang konon katanya siapa saja yang memakannya akan mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Di dunia ini terdapat tiga tipe buah iblis yang pertama ' _Logia_ ', yang kedua ' _Paramecia_ ', dan yang terakhir ' _Zoan_ '. Dari ketiga tipe buah iblis itu _Logia_ adalah tipe yang sangat kuat dan sangat langka, sementara tipe _Paramecia_ dan _Zoan_ adalah tipe adalah tipe yang banyak dijumpai di dunia ini.

Tapi itu adalah cerita jaman dulu yang sudah banyak dilupakan di dunia ini oleh orang-orang. Di dunia ini sekarang adalah dunia dimana para ninja sedang berjaya sejak saat Rikudo Sennin memulai eksistensinya di dunia ini.

Tapi ada juga orang yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis di masa sekarang salah satunya adalah pendiri Konohagakure yaitu Senju Hashirama dan Uchiha Madara yang masing-masing memakan buah iblis tipe _Logia_ 'Pica Pica No Mi' untuk Hashirama dan _Paramecia_ 'Yami Yami No Mi'untuk Madara.

Mereka berdua sangat terkenal di kalangan para shinobi dari lima negara besar karena kekuatan dari buah iblis yang dimakannya. Kekuatan mereka juga tidak terletak di buah iblis saja karena kekuatan dari perubahan cakra ninjanya juga sangat hebat yang membuat mereka jadi semakin disegani sekaligus ditakuti. Namun itu hanya masa lalu saja karena saat ini Konohagakure sudah berganti kepemimpinan sebanyak lima kali dari yang pertama.

Sekarang di Konoha yang memimpin adalah Senju Tsunade seorang dari tiga legenda sennin yang juga tidak lain adalah cucu pertama dari Shodaime Hokage sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu gennin Konoha yang memakan dua buah iblis yang ditemukannya saat menjalankan misi bersama timnya ke Kirigakure beberapa waktu lalu. Dia tidak sengaja memakan buah berbentuk aneh yang ditemukannya di dalam goa tempat beristirahatnya saat terpencar dari timnya menghadapi salah satu Missing-nin Kirigakure yaitu Momochi Zabuza dan Yuuki Haku. Sekarang dirinya terbaring lemah setelah memakan kedua buah aneh itu, terlihat wajahnya sangat pucat dan banyak dibanjiri keringat di semua tubuhnya entah karena efek dari buah itu atau dia memang keracunan buah aneh tersebut.

Sedangkan timnya sedang mencari Naruto yang menghilang yang ditemani oleh seorang pembuat jembatan yaitu Tazuna. Mereka menyisir setiap hutan dan sungai di daerah Nami no Kuni dengan berharap menemukan keberadaan dari Narto. Sudah emapat jam mereka mencari tapi masih tidak membuahkan hasil yang signifikan membuat seorang Hatake Kakashi mendecih keras karena merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang pembimbing bagi juniornya.

Kakashi ditemani kedua muridnya sekaligus teman tim Naruto yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakure kini sedang beristirahat di salah satu pohon besar yang terdapat sebuah lubang di bawahnya. Insting seorang Ninja veteran membuat Kakashi berasumsi bahwa mungkin salah satu muridnya bersembunyi di lubang dibawah pohon besar yang ia asumsikan sebagai goa tempat muridnya bersembunyi. Tak lama kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri ke dalam goa untuk mengecek apakah di dalam ada orang yang dicarinya atau tidak. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah semakin dalam ke goa itu sedetik kemudian bibirnya terangkat tatkala dirinya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

"Naruto! Naruto! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali dari lawan bicaranya, membuat pria berambut silver itu curiga.

"Oi, Naruto! Cepat bangun dasar pemalas." Seru Kakashi sedikit keras.

Dirinya kembali bingung saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari muridnya yang membuatnya semakin khawatir apakah muridnya sudah mati atau belum. Tak tinggal diam dirinya segera membopong tubuh muridnya menuju keluar goa.

Kedua orang yang sedari tadi berada di luar segera berdiri saat melihat siapa yang dibopong oleh gurunya itu.

"Kau menemukan Naruto dimana sensei?" Ucap suara seorang gadis. Kakashi tak mempedulikan pertanyaan dari gadis berambut pink itu, kemudian dirinya membatingkan tubuh lemah Naruto di tanah yang datar.

"Cepat cek apa Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak Sakura!" Seru Kakashi. Tak tinggal diam gadis bernama Sakura segera mengeluarkan cakra berwarna hijau dari kedua tangannya dan segera menempelkannya ke perut datar Naruto.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Sasuke. Orang yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa berkomentar.

Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian dia menatap gurunya, "Kita harus membawanya ke Konoha, mungkin Tsunade-sama bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Hn" Sasuke ikut berpendapat walaupun yah kalian tau lah.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak menimbang apakah dia harus membatalkan misi atau melanjutkan misi. Setelah beberapa menit ia segera melakukan Kuchiyose yang memunculkan hewan anjing bernama Pakkun.

"Ada apa Kakashi?" Ucap anjing bernama Pakkun.

"Bisakah kau ke Konoha tepatnya Godaime Hokage sampaikan kalau kami membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke desa karena keadaanya sangat kritis." Ucap pria bermasker itu.

"Itu saja? Kalau begitu aku akan secepatnya berlari menuju Konoha!" Ucap Pakkun.

"Terima kasih ya," Ucap Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Setelah melihat Pakkun menghilang dari pandangannya, Kakashi segera menatap wajah pucat dari muridnya dengan pandangan iba.

"Sasuke jaga tempat ini aku akan mencari beberapa makanan dan air!" Perintah Kakashi.

Dan kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian ia segera melompat ke atas pohon dan mulai menggunakan teknik ninja untuk berjalan diatas pohon dan mulai berlari, melompat melintasi pohon-pohon yang ada menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan timnya.

 **~oOo~**

 **Konohagakure,**

Terjadi keributan di ruang Hokage saat tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing Kuchiyose Kakashi yang memberi kabar tentang keadaan tim Kakashi yang terbilang kesusahan. Tsunade selaku Hokage dibuat stres setelah mendengar kabar yang melibatkan tim Kakashi dalam keadaan bahaya, ia segera memerintahkan lima Anbu elit untuk menjemput tim Kakashi di Nami no Kuni perbatasan antara Konohagakure dan Kirigakure.

Sebenarnya Tsunade ingin pergi sendiri menjemput tim Kakashi ke Nami no Kuni kalau dirinya tidak terikat dengan gelar yang sedang di sandangnya saat ini. Tsunade juga adalah seorang pemakan buah iblis tipe _Paramecia_ yitu 'Ope Ope No Mi' yang membuat nama seorang Senju Tsunade menjadi terkenal karena kehebatannya dalam bidang medis di dunia ninja.

Setelah kepergian kelima Anbu elitnya kini sang Hokage dibuat pusing lagi karena banyaknya tumpukan paperwork yang belum disentuh sedikitpun sejak kemarin.

"Hah.. kenapa aku harus mendapat pekerjaan yang merepotkan ini." Ucap Tsunade sambil menerawang horor tumpukan paperwork diatas mejanya.

 **~oOo~**

 **Kakashi Team,**

Terlihat Sakura yang masih berusaha mengalirkan cakra medisnya kedalam tubuh Naruto untuk menyembuhkan bagian dalam tubuh Naruto. Sakura masih tidak tau apakah Naruto terkena serangan di organ dalamnya atau dia terkena semacam racun yang membuat lumpuh seluruh tubuhnya, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih karena rasa khawatir akan kehilangan temannya membuat dirinya kehilangan fokus.

Kakashi juga belum datang saat pergi beberapa waktu lalu untuk mencari bahan makanan dan minuman. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah tubuh lemah Naruto yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Tiba-tiba muncul gerombolan bandit mengepung tempat istirahat tim Kakashi. Sasuke segera berdiri dan mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya untuk menggertak segerombolan bandit itu, Sakura juga sudah memposisikan dirinya untuk bertempur membiarkan tubuh Naruto sejenak.

Salah satu bandit berlari menuju Sasuke sambil mengacungkan sebuah katana ke kepala dari pewaris klan Uchiha itu. Tak tinggal diam, Sasuke segera membuat handseal dan menyemburkan sebuah bola api yang menerjang salah satu bandit yang berlari ke arahnya dan segerombolan bandit dibelakang bandit yang berlari itu.

Bummm!

Suara keras dari ledakan bola api membuat gadu seluruh hewan yang ada di hutan Nami no Kuni. Terlihat beberapa orang dari gerombolan bandit itu mati hangus terbakar dan sisanya masih bisa bertahan tapi mendapat luka bakar yang serius di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Cih, lemah!" Seru Sasuke dengan sombongnya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya berbinar melihat kehebatan dari jutsu milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia malah semakin kagum dengan bocah stoic itu. Tak lama kemudian datang Kakashi bersama dengan lima orang bertopeng hewan atau bisa dibilang Anbu.

"Kau lama sekali sensei dan kenapa ada Anbu Konoha disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadi aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan," Kilah Kakashi sambil memamerkan senyuman dibalik maskernya, "Anbu ini yang akan membawa Naruto pulang dan kita melanjutkan misi seperti awal yang ditemani dua Anbu ini." Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanya ber oh ria menanggapi penjelasan dari senseinya.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-senpai kami akan membawa Naruto kembali ke desa dengan cepat." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Tora.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Kemudian ketiga Anbu suruhan Hokage itu segera meloncat pohon demi pohon untuk membawa Naruto pulang ke Konoha untuk diberi perawatan lebih lanjut oleh Tsunade.

 **Bersambung.**

 **Author Note:** Muncul dengan ide mainstream yaitu semi crossover One Piece. Disini saya membuat buah iblis layaknya se ekor Biju yang sangat langka dan banyak diburu oleh berbagai ninja untuk memperkuat diri mereka serta desa ninjanya dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilikinya termasuk kelima kage. Semoga cerita saya dapat membuat kalian para pembaca senang dan mendapatkan respon yang positif.

Ya, itu saja yang saya sampaikan di chapter prolog ini saya hanya meminta kalian untuk merespon cerita ini dengan mengisi kolom review serta memfollow dan memfavorit cerita saya ini.

 **Log out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Pertarungan Di Nami No Kuni!

**Chapter 2: Pertarungan di Nami no Kuni**

* * *

Sesampainya di Konohagakure, Naruto segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit agar cepat dapat ditangani oleh para dokter dan juga oleh sang ninja medis paling hebat yaitu Senju Tsunade.

Orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit dibuat heboh saat melihat sang Hokage berjalan cepat dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara menuju ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk Naruto. Setelah sampai di ruangan itu Tsunade segera memeriksa Naruto dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya yaitu 'Ope Ope No Mi'.

" **Room**!" Seru Tsunade pelan. Kemudian ruangan itu ditutupi oleh sebuah barier transparan seperti kubah. Lalu perempuan yang terlihat masih muda walaupun umurnya di atas lima puluhan itu segera mengalirkan cakra berwarna hijau di kedua tangannya dan menempelkan di dada lemah Naruto.

"Hm, tidak ada racun atau luka organ dalam tapi kenapa dia seperti menahan sakit!" Ungkap Tsunade entah pada siapa.

Tsunade berpikir sejenak, lalu dirinya membulatkan kedua matanya, "Jangan... Jangan... Dia memakan sebuah buah iblis? Ini seperti aku dulu setelah memakan buah iblis. Tapi dari mana dia mendapat buah iblis?"

" **Sambles**!" Ucap Tsunade. Tangannya kini seperti sebuah pisau bedah yang sangat tajam, dia arahkan tangannya ke perut Naruto mencoba untuk memotongnya melihat isi perut Naruto apakah masih ada sisa buah iblis yang belum tercerna oleh asam lambungnya.

Kedua matanya melotot tak parcaya akan penglihatannya pada sisa isi perut pemuda pirang itu, "Apa ini, kenapa ada dua warna berbeda? Apa.. jangan-jangan bocah ini memakan lebih dari satu buah iblis."

Kemudian, Tsunade mengembalikan potongan tubuh Naruto seperti semula dan mentransfer cakra medisnya ke dalam perut pemuda itu pemulihan pada diri Naruto. Tak lupa wanita yang kelihatan muda itu mengecek setiap inchi dari tubuh Naruto sekiranya tidak ada luka atau cedera lainnya yang diderita oleh pemuda itu. Beberapa menit berlalu, Tsunade pun akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto kembali menuju kantor Hokage untuk mengecek tipe buah apa yang dimakan oleh Naruto tadi.

 **~oOo~**

Tim Kakashi melanjutkan misinya seperti rencana awal yang sekarang ditemani oleh dua Anbu elit Hokage. Mereka berlima masih di kawasan hutan Nami No Kuni untuk berjaga melindungi klien–nya dari serangan bandit atau Missing-nin di kawasan itu.

Tiba-tiba area seluas dua ratus meter persegi diselimuti oleh kabut yang tebal dan hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk. Insting seorang Anbu membuat kedua Anbu elit itu langsung memasang siaga tempur, Kakashi menoleh ke samping melihat apakah kedua muridnya masih ditempatnya atau tidak dengan mata Sharingannya.

Slash!

Sebuah pedang besar melesat cepat menuju kepala Kakashi, dengan reflek seorang mantan Anbu pria bermasker itu pun dengan muda menghindari lesatan pedang besar itu.

Blarr!

Pedang besar itu menancap kokoh di sebuah pohon dan menciptakan hempasan angin yang sangat keras menuju kedalam hutan yang membuat pohon-pohon tumbang dengan mudah.

"Hatake Kakashi, atau lebih dikenal Copy Ninja Kakashi hebat juga kau bisa menghindari pedangku." Suara menggema di dalam hutan yang dipenuhi oleh kabut tebal.

Mata Kakashi memicing, saat melihat siluet orang berdiri di depannya dengan jarak sekitar dua puluh meter di samping siluet itu juga ada siluet lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari siluet pertama.

"Siapa kau?" Seru Kakashi. Tak menurunkan fokus pria bermasker itu pun segera membuat sebuah handseal, " **Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!** "Sembran bola api langsung terara menuju siluet orang didepannya.

Blaarrrr!

"Haha.. langsung serang ternyata." Kembali muncul suara orang dari siluet tadi.

Tak tinggal diam kedua Anbu itu pun membuat handseal bersamaan, " **Fuuton: Daittopa!** " Muncul dua tornado angin yang langsung mengarah ke dua siluet serta menghapus semua kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan mata.

"Sungguh hebat Anbu dari Konoha, hahaha." Ucap seseorang.

Kemudian di depan tim Konoha muncul dua orang ninja berhite ate desa kabut, "Kau.. Momochi Zabuza dan Yuki Haku!" Ucap Anbu Tori.

"Kenapa Missing-nin Kirigakure ada di perbatasan? Apa kau bekerja untuk seseorang?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Iya benar, aku bekerja untuk orang bernama Gato! Dia adalah rentenir tua yang sangat menginginkan daerah ini." Ucap Zabuza.

Tanpa diduga Zabuza membuat sebuah handseal, " **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu!** " disamping kanan Zabuza terbentuk Naga air besar yang kemudian langsung menerjang Kakashi dan timnya. Kakashi terbelalak setelah melihat jutsu dari musuhnya, tak tinggal diam pria bermasker itu pun membuat handaeal, " **Doton: Doryuheki!** "Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi untuk menghalau terjangan dari serangan Zabuza.

Blarr!

Sebuah ledakan tercipta dari benturan kedua jutsu dari masing-masing.

.

Dua Anbu elit Konoha dengan cepat segera menghadang orang bertopeng polos yang di asumsikan mereka adalah bantuan dari Zabuza. Dua Anbu itu mengepung orang bertopeng itu agar tidak membantu Zabuza yang melawan Kakashi.

Haku yang dikepung oleh dua Anbu elit hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa karena dirinya yang di situ adalah sebuah bhunsin saja. Tiba-tiba hawa dingin muncul disekitar area bertarung mereka, kedua Anbu itu pun segera mempererat genggamannya pada bila kunai mereka.

Tak disangka, dari belakang Sasuke dan Sakura muncul ribuan jarum es yang melesat cepat menuju kedua Gennin itu. Sasuke dan Sakura yang merasakan adanya bahaya dibelakangnya segera menolehkan kepalanya dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat melihat ribuan es yang berbentuk jarum menerjang menuju ke arah mereka. Kakashi yang melihat itu terbelalak dan dirinya segera berlari menuju kedua muridnya tapi gagal karena dihadang oleh Zabuza yang kini sudah membawa pedang besarnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Musuhmu adalah aku!" Ucap Zabuza dengan wajah bengis.

"Tch!" Decih kasar Kakashi. Ia pun kembali melihat kedua muridnya, "Tak ada pilihan lain, aku harus memakainya sekarang!" Gumamnya lagi.

Sharingan Kakashi berputar cepat dan membentuk sebuah pola seperti shuriken yang menandakan itu adalah mata dari Mangekyo Sharingan, " **Kamui!** " Ucap Kakashi.

Muncul pusaran distorsi yang besar dibelakang Sasuke dan Sakura yang melahap semua jarum es Haku dengan cepat. Pemilik dari jurus jarum es dan Zabuza melebar tak percaya ketika melihat ribuan jarum es tiba-tiba hilang ditelan sebuah pusaran distorsi.

Kakashi terengah-engah setelah memakai kamui dengan sekala besar barusan, dirinya langsung jatuh terduduk. Zabuza yang melihat ada sebuah cela langsung segera menebaskan pedang Kubukiribocho-nya pada Kakashi.

Slash!

Kepala Kakashi langsung terpenggal begitu saja setelah dilewati oleh pedang besar itu. Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut karena gurunya dengan mudahnya dibunuh oleh musuhnya.

Bofft!

Tubuh tergeletak Kakashi tiba-tiba menjadi sebuah potongan kayu.

"Ceh, Kawarimi kah?" Decih Zabuza tidak suka, "Ternyata tidak muda membunuh seorang Hatake Kakashi."

Tap!

Kakashi meloncat dari salah satu pohon disitu dan mendarat di depan kedua muridnya, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, sensei!"

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya serius!" Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian membentuk sebuah handsel,

" **Chidori!** " Setelah mengucap nama jurunya tangan kiri Kakashi diselimuti oleh pancaran-pancaran petir yang membentuk sebuah gumapalan yang tidak beraturan. Kakashi langsung berlari menerjang Zabuza, saat didepan Zabuza ia segera menghantamkan jurusnya ke dada Zabuza tapi dengan muda dihindari pria seram itu dengan melompat kebelakang menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Ceh, Lumayan juga kau Kakashi." Ucap Zabuza dengan nada meremehkan.

"Domo." Kakashi membuat handseal lagi dengan cepat, " **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu!** "Kakashi menyemburkan sejumlah air dari mulutnya dan membentuk seekor Naga air yang langsung menyerang Zabuza.

Zabuza yang melihat dirinya diserang segera membentuk handseal, " **Suiton: Suiryudan No Jutsu!** "Tiba-tiba diatas kepala Zabuza sejumlah air membentuk sebuah Naga air dan langsung menerjang Naga air milik Kakashi.

Crashhh!

" **Raiton: Raiju Hashiri No Jutsu!** "Dari tangan Kakashi muncul sebuah petir berbentuk anjing yang langsung berlari menuju ke tubuh Zabuza. Pria berwajah bengis itu terbelalak ketika instingnya menyadari ada bahaya dari samping kananya.

Crassh!

Zabuza yang terlambat menghindar akhirnya terkena telak serangan petir dari Kakashi. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gosong lalu Zabuza menggeram marah, "Kurang ajar kau!"

" **Ninpo: Kirigakure No Jutsu!** " Teriak Zabuza. Asap mulai berkumpul lagi memenuhi area sekitar Kakashi dan timnya kini kabut asap itu terlihat lebih pekat dari yang pertama. Suasana menjadi semakin mencekam saat tiba-tiba ada suara tebasan pedang yang terdengar.

Crassh!

Crassh!

Kedua Anbu Konoha segera menghampiri kedua orang gennin mereka. Sasuke segera mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya dan Sakura terlihat sangat ketakutan. Lagi-lagi hawa dingin menyeruak di dalam area kabut ciptaan Zabuza. Tanpa disadari oleh kedua Anbu dan kedua gennin itu, Haku membuat beberapa cermin es mengelilingi tubuh mereka berempat.

Crassh!

"Arrggghhh!" Sakura berteriak keras memegangi kaki kanannya.

Crassh!

"Arrrgghhh! Kuso! Keluarlah kau!" Teriak Sasuke setelah dirinya terkena serangan dari Haku.

Kedua Anbu itu hanya diam tak merespon teriakan dari kedua orang gennin itu. Kedua Anbu itu saling pandang lalu keduanya mengangguk, Haku yang melihat itu dari balik cerminnya terheran dengan tingkah musuhnya.

" **Katon: Karyudan No Jutsu!** "

" **Katon: Karyu Endan!** "

Kedua Anbu itu menembakan peluru bola api ke arah cermin yang mengelilingi mereka berempat. Haku yang melihat combo dari Anbu Konoha hanya menyeriangai, 'Dasar bidoh!' batinnya sombong.

Kedua combo jurus api itu masuk kedalam cermin buatan Haku dan menghilang. Kedua Anbu pun terkejut melihat kejadian aneh didepannya, tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka berempat muncul serangan peluru bola api tadi yang dikeluarkan Anbu menuju mereka berempat.

"Inikah yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan?!" Gumam Sakura.

Blaarrr!

"Hahaha.. lihat Kakashi, dua Anbu–mu dan kedua muridmu sudah mati terkena serangan mereka sendiri." Ucap Zabuza memprovokasi Kakashi.

"Onore!" Geram Kakashi marah pada orang didepannya.

Pofft! Pofft! Pofft! Pofft!

Setelah ledakan mereda terdengar suara 'pofft' tanda menghilangnya suatu jurus kawarimi atau bhunsin dari arah serangan Haku. Haku yang melihat dirinya tertipu oleh jurus kawarimi hanya mendecih dan kemudian ia pun menghilang dan muncul lagi di samping Zabuza, "Ada apa Haku?"

"Mereka berhasil lolos Zabuza-sama." Ucap Haku.

"Apa! Bukannya seranganmu tadi berhasil." Teriak Zabuza marah.

"Maafkan saya Zabuza-sama." Ucap Haku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Sudahlah! Biarkan saja mereka toh hari ini mereka semua akan mati ditanganku." Ucap Zabuza sombong.

Kakashi yang mendengar pernyataan dari musuhnya menggeram marah, kedua matanya menelusuri setiap area mencari keempat rekannya yang sedang bersembunyi. Dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan musuh didepannya kaget saat bayangan sebuah pedang besar diatas kepalanya.

"Shit!" Umpat Kakashi.

Blarr!

Untung disaat-saat terakhir Kakashi bisa menghindar dengan salto kebelakang beberapa meter, jika tadi terlambat sedikit pasti kepala beserta tubuhnya akan tercerai-berai oleh tebasan pedang Kubikiribocho milik Zabuza.

Tap!

Empat orang mendarat didepan Kakashi, mereka adalah Sasuke, Sakura dan kedua Anbu yang ditugaskan Hokage untuj membantu misi tim Kakashi.

"Senpai, serahkan pada kami! Senpai istirahat dulu." Ucap Anbu bertopeng Neko.

Setelah dapat anggukan dari Kakashi, kedua Anbu itu pun langsung berlari menuju Zabuza dan Haku, sedangkan Sakura dan Sasuke tetap stay di posisi awal sebagai back up tim.

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa!** "Anbu Neko membuat sebuah tornado yang mengarah langsung ke Zabuza beserta Haku.

"Naif, jutsu seperti ini tidak akan membuatku terluka." Ucap Zabuza.

"Paling tidak kabut sialanmu sudah lenyap kan!" Balas Anbu Neko.

Tak menunggu lama Anbu Neko berlari menuju Zabuza sambil menggenggam sebuah kunai yang telah dilapisi cakra petir.

Trang!

Kunai petir bergesekan dengan pedang besar Kubikiribocho, tercipta sebuah ledakan angin yang menyebabkan daun-daun berguguran. Pukulan demi pukulan telah dilesatkan oleh kedua orang berbeda desa itu, keduanya masih belum menunjukan efek kelelahan dari aksi mereka.

Kini Haku dan Anbu lainya sedang adu kealihan memainkan kunai mereka. Tak lupa mereka saling tendang dan juga saling pukul, Anbu itu tak memberi Haku ruang untuk membuat sebuah jutsu mereka berdua hanya mengandalkan tenaga dan Taijutsu saja.

Sakura dan Sasuke memandang kagum sosok dua orang Anbu dari Konoha itu karena bisa mengimbangi musuh yang notabennya adalah mantan salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang dan pengguna Kekkei Genkai klan Yuki yaitu Hyouton.

Kakashi mulai berdiri lagi dan mendekat ke arah dua muridnya, "Kalian back up aku, aku akan menyerang duluan dimulai dari Zabuza."

"Hn"

"Baik, sensei!"

Kakashi mengambil sebilah kunai dan menggenggamnya erat serta mengalirkan cakra petir, kemudian ia berlari menerjang Zabuza dari arah samping pria berwajah bengis itu.

Trang!

Zabuza masih bisa menangkis tebasan kunai petir dari Kakashi dengan mudah. Kakashi dan Anbu Neko bekerja sama menyerang Zabuza hanya dengan Taijutsu. Terlihat Zabuza mulai kwalahan menghindari tebasan-tebasan kunai dari dua orang itu. Zabuza bersalto kebelakang beberapa meter menjauh dari kombinasi Anbu Neko dan Kakashi.

Tak tinggal diam Anbu Neko dan Kakashi dengan cepat membuat Handseal.

" **Doton: Yomi Numa!** "

" **Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!** "

Tanah dibawah pijakan Zabuza menjadi lumpur yang mengakibatkan Zabuza terperosok kedalam genangan lumpur itu, dan dari depannya muncul sebuah bola api besar yang mengarah tepat ke tubuhnya.

Blaarr!

Tak menunggu lama Sasuke muncul disamping Kakashi dan membuat sebuah handseal, " **Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!** "Zabuza yang terkulai lemah dihadiahi lagi oleh Sasuke sebuah bola api besar yang menfarah langsung padanya.

Blarrr!

Ledakan kedua pun terjadi.

Siapa saja pasti akan mati kalau terkena serangan kombinasi seperti itu.

" **Raiton: Raiju Hashiri No Jutsu!** "Teriak Kakashi.

Dari tangan Kakashi muncul petir berbentuk anjing dan segera melesat cepat ke arah tubuh Zabuza yang terkulai lemas. Sasuke dan Anbu Neko terbelalak saat Kakashi tanpa ampun menghabisi Zabuza.

Blarr!

Ledakan ketiga terjadi.

Haku yang melihat tuannya dipecundangi begitu saja menggeram marah, dia tak lagi bertarung dengan Anbu satunya karena langsung berlari menuju tubuh tak berdaya dari Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama! Zabuza-sama!" Panggil Haku dengan suara bergetar. Topengnya sudah hilang karena hancur saat bertarung dengan salah satu Anbu Konoha tadi.

Tak mendapat respon Haku langsung menangis keras, "Hiks.. Hiks.. Zabuza-sama!"

"Kurang ajar kalian! Aku akan membunuh kalian semua!" Teriak Haku ditengah tangisnya. Keadaan Zabuza sangat memprihatinkan dirinya sudah diambang kematian tak bergerak karena semua tubuhnya tak dapat digerakan akibat jutsu kombinasi tadi.

Hutan sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi beku, tanah yang dipijak mereka juga menjadi beku layaknya sebuah kristal es. Mereka panik karena area sekitarnya dan pijakan mereka dengan cepat menjadi es.

Haku berdiri dan menatap kelima orang Konoha, "Kalian akan mati karena memaksaku memakai kekuatan ini."

" **Ice Block: Partisan!** "Ditangan Haku muncul sebuah tombak es yang ukurannya sangat besar, kemudian ia melemparkan tombak esnya ke lima orang musuhnya.

Blarrr!

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi dan Anbu Neko berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kesampinh kanan dan kiri dari arah laju tombak Haku dan sialnya bagi salah satu Anbu karena dirinya terkena tusukan tombak dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah patung es. Haku berjalan ke arah Anbu yang sudah membeku kemudian dia menendang keras patung es itu hingga hancur.

Pyarr!

Mata keempat orang itu membola tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat mereka.

"Dia.. dia.. mustahil dia pemakan buah iblis!" Seru Anbu Neko dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa! Bukannya itu hanya salah satu varian dari Hyouton?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Jelas itu berbeda senpai! Es ini warnanya tidak sama dengan yang tadi dan jelas kekuatannya diluar nalar kita. Kau lihat tadi Saru yang terkena tombaknya langsung membeku. Ini jelas-jelas seorang pemakan buah iblis." Jelas Anbu Neko.

"Bagaimana ini sensei, orang itu terlihat menakutkan." Cicit Sakura.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain membunuhnya atau kita yang dibunuh olehnya." Ucap Kakashi.

" **Ice Age!** " Ucap Haku dengan nada datar. Mata Haku memandang sosok tim Kakashi dengan pandangan kosong seperti terkena genjutsu.

Kini, daerah itu sudah tertutupi oleh es semua termasuk tubuh tak berdaya dari Zabuza, kecuali tim Kakashi karena sebelumnya Anbu Neko sempat membuat sebuah Kekkai transparan untuk melindungi mereka berempat. Cuaca di sekitar Nami No Kuni jadi tidak terkendali kini turun hujan salju yang deras di Nami No Kuni akibat amukan dari pemakan buah iblis Haku.

"Dia gila! Dia pasti sudah gila!" Teriak Sakura frustasi. Gadis merah muda itu memang takut akan kondisi yang seperti ini, dia tidak munafik untuk hal ini karena ini menyangkut nyawanya.

"Kau mempunyai rencana Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ada. Begini.." Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan rencananya pada ketiga rekannya. Semua nampak menyimak dengan serius penjelasan Kakashi.

"Baik, itu cukup bagus senpai!" Seru Anbu Neko.

Sakura dan Sasuke juga mengangguk menyetujui rencana Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai, **Kage Bhunsin No Jutsu!** " Kakashi membuat satu tiruan dirinya dan sang bhunsin mulai membuat handseal, " **Doton: Yomi Numa!** " Tanah pijakan Haku tiba-tiba melumer dan menjadi sebuah genangan lumpur yang senantiasa menyedot tubuh Haku ke dalam tanah.

"Kau pikir dengan jurus yang sama aku akan terjebak seperti Zabuza-sama tadi." Ucap Haku percaya diri.

Tanpa disadari oleh Haku, belasan sinar laser segera menerjang ke arah Haku dengan cepat.

"Shit! Tadi hanya pengalihan ternyata!" Umpat Haku. Dirinya mencoba meloncat ke atas tapi tidak bisa karena kakinya masih terjebak di genangan lumpur tadi.

" **Ice Shield!** " Teriak Haku. Sebelum sinar laser dari Anbu Neko mendekat tiba-tiba di depan tubuh Haku muncul dinding es yang sangat besar menghalau serangan elemen ranton atau badai dari Anbu Neko.

"Neko! Kau bisa memakai ranton?" Tanya Kakashi yang masih dengan terkejutnya.

"Ya, karena aku adalah salah satu Anbu khusus yang ditunjuk oleh Hokage-sama!" Ucap Neko dengan sedikit nada aombong dari suaranya.

"Yare.. yare aku juga bisa mungkin soalnya tadi aku sempat melihatmu membuat handseal rumit." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk ajang pamer kekuatan dasar orang tua bodoh!" Teriak Sakura.

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan rencananya dengan mengepung Haku dari empat sisi. Sakura di belakang, Sasuke di kanan, Neko di kiri sedangkan Kakashi dan bhunsinya di depan. Dinding es yang dibuat Haku telah hancur akibat tabrakan dengan jurus Anbu Neko tadi.

Kakashi dan tiruannya membuat handseal berbeda, Sasuke dan Anbu Neko juga terlihat sedang membuat handseal.

" **Katon: Karyu Endan!** " Teriak bhunsin Kakashi.

" **Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!** " Ucap Sasuke.

" **Ranton: Reiza Sakazu!** " Ucap Anbu Neko.

" **Ranton: Reiza Sakazu!** " Ucap Kakashi.

" **Shanaaroooooo!** " Teriak Sakura sambil memukulkan tangannya ke tanah.

Blaaarrrrr!

Dummmm!

Sudah tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata gabungan jutsu dari tim Kakashi ini. Es-es yang menutupi area itu pun dibuat mencair oleh efek hembusan dari kombinasi jutsu dari Ninja Konoha itu, setelah asap yang muncul akibat dari jurus Ninja Konoha menghilang, sebuah kawah yang cukup besar terlihat dari bekas pijakan Haku berdiri tadi. Tapi Kakashi dan rekan satu timnya tidak menemukan tubuh dari Haku dan Zabuza.

Pandangan Kakashi menajam saat ia melihat ada dua tubuh tergeletak cukup jauh dari ledakan jutsu gabungan milik mereka. Ninja yang mempunyai mata kiri Sharingan itu pun berjalan mendekat ke tempat dua tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Ternyata dua tubuh itu adalah milik Haku dan Zabuza yang tadi sempat menghindar dari jutsu pembasmi dari Ninja Konoha, walaupun keadaan mereka berdua yang sangat memprihatinkan dari Haku yang sudah mati akibat ia menyelamatkan Zabuza dan dirinya terkena sedikit dari ledakan jutsu tadi.

"Ka-Kakashi, tol-tolong bunuh aku segera! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku akan menyusul anak ini ke akhirat." Ucap Zabuza terbata sambil mengelus kepala Haku.

Kakashi masih terdiam menatap iba pada Zabuza, walaupun ia adalah musuh tapi dia dan mereka tetaplah seorang manusia yang masih memiliki perasaan dan rasa iba.

"Apa maksudmu Zabuza?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Ce-cepatlah Konoha no Kakashi, bunuhlah aku." Ucap Zabuza memohon.

"Baiklah, sesuai perkataanmu!" Ucap Kakashi yang kini sudah membuat chidori di tangan kirinya.

Bllzzz!

Tangan kiri Kakashi menembus jantung dari Zabuza dengan cepat, Zabuza kemudian memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya dan beberapa detik kemudian ia pun mati karena jantungnya hancur akibat chidori Kakashi.

Sakura yang melihat itu dari jauh pun menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, matanya pun terbelalak tak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan gurunya pada Zabuza.

.

Setelah mereka memakamkan tubuh Zabuza dan Haku serta serpihan tubuh dari teman seperjuangan mereka Anbu elit asal Konoha yang bernama Kizaki itu.

Mereka pun memutuskan segera mengemasih barang bawaan mereka setelah acara pemakaman ketiga orang yang mati tadi.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih terduduk menunggu Anbu Neko dan gurunya keluar dari dalam goa tempat ditemukannya Naruto tadi.

Kakashi memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam goa adalah karena ia menemukan sebuah buah yang berbentuk aneh setelah menemukan muridnya tergeletak didekat buah aneh itu.

"Ini.. bukannya ini adalah buah iblis?" Ucap Neko kaget.

"Benarkah? Tadi aku sempat melihat buah aneh ini saat menemukan Naruto. Kalau buah ini buah iblis kita harus membawanya dan melaporkan ini ke Tsande-sama secara rahasia." Ucap Kakashi.

"Iya, senpai! Sebaiknya kita rahasiakan ini kalau tidak mau bocor ke Anbu root saat tiba di Konoha." Balas Anbu Neko.

Setelah itu pun Kakashi segera mengambil buah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas perlengkapan Ninjanya.

Setelah keluar dari dalam goa, mereka berempat langsung pergi dari Nami No Kuni dengan berita buruk dan berita baik.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Halo berjumpa lagi dengan saya dalam serial **Buah Iblis.**

Tidak banyak kata sih dari saya, alhamdulilah chapter kemarin mendapat respon yang lumayan bagus dari kalian.

Pemakan buah iblis di chapter ini telah terlihat yaitu **Yuki Haku** dengan buah iblisnya yaitu **Hie Hie No Mi** , tapi sayang Haku dah mati dan buah iblisnya keluar lagi entah dimana! Tapi mungkin selama berjalannya cerita ini buah **Hie Hie** akan ditemukan lagi oleh seseorang dan juga buah iblis Naruto belum terungkap disini mungkin chapter depan akan terungkap buah iblis apa yang dimakan oleh Naruto.

Kakashi juga membawa satu buah iblis dari goa yang sempat menjadi persembunyian dari Naruto. Buah apaka itu? Kita tunggu juga chapter depan.

Disini saya tegaskan, sudah banyak pemakan buah iblis di era sekarang semenjak terkuaknya pemakan buah iblis dari Konoha yang tidak lain adalah **Senju Hashirama** dan **Uchiha** **Madara.**

Saya beri bocoran soal lima kage yang sekarang, mereka juga pemakan buah iblis.

 **Senju Tsunade (Godaime Hokage) – Ope Ope No Mi**

 **Sabaku No Garaa** **(Godaime Kazekage) – Suna Suna No Mi (buah yang diturunkan langsung dari Yondaime Mizukage Rasa Sabaku)**

 **Mei Terumi (Godaime Mizukage) – Magu Magu No Mi**

 **A ( Yondaime Raikage) – Goro Goro No Mi (buah yang diturunkan langsung dari Sandaime A)**

 **Oonoki ( Sandaime Tsuchikage) – Gura Gura No Mi**

Dan juga Bijju disini itu nggak disegel dalam tubuh Jinchuriki karena mereka hidup bebas di dunia ini walaupun tempatnya masih dirahasiakan oleh author dan juga Bijju juga masih diburu manusia untuk dijadikan alat tempur manusia.

Soal kematian Orang tua Naruto itu juga akibat serangan Kyubi ke Konoha tapi mereka tidak sempat menyegel Kyubi yang melarikan diri sebelum disegel.

So, untuk chapter ini hanya itu saja dari saya.

 **Log out,**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Buah Iblis Kakashi dan Naruto!**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto terbaring di rumah sakit, kini dirinya sudah sadar dan keadaan tubuhnya semakin hari semakin membaik. Bocah berambut pirang itu sekarang sedang memakan semangkuk ramen yang diberikan oleh sang Hokage yaitu Senju Tsunade.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu gaki?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Swudah memwvaik bwuacann (sudah membaik baa-chan)" Ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena masih dalam mengunyah ramennya.

Bletakk!

"Ittei!" Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Kepalanya habis dihadiahi sebuah bogeman oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai nenek.

Sruputtt!?

Semangkuk ramen jumbo itu pun langsung tandas dalam beberapa menit. Kini bocah pirang itu kembali berbaring dan menatap Tsunade dengan malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau disini baa-chan? Bukannya masih banyak pelerjaan di kantor Hokage?" Naruto mencoba mengusir wanita tua yang kelihatan muda itu.

Naruto mendapat delikan tajam oleh sang Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini, tapi... Kalau kau sudah keluar dari sini temui aku di kantor Hokage. Ada suatu hal yang ingin aku beritau padamu." Ucap Tsunade yang lalu kemudian dirinya keluar dari kamar inap Naruto.

Setelah kepergian baa-channya, pemuda itu pun menghela nafas bosan. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidur lagi dari pada tidak melakukan apapun.

 **~oOo~**

Hari berikutnya tim Kakashi dan Anbu Neko tiba di Konoha dengan selamat, mereka pun langsung melapor ke kantor Hokage.

Setibanya di depan ruangan Hokage, mereka berempat langsung masuk setelah mengetok pintu besar berukir lambang api itu.

"Lapor Hokage-sama tim tujuh sudah kembali dari misi di Nami No Kuni" Ucap Kakashi.

"Oh, kalian sudah kembali! Tapi kemana Hebi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama. Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hebi dari jutsu musuh! Mereka mempunyai pemakan buah iblis itu perkiraan saya, karena jutsu es-nya tidak seperti jutsu elemen es pada umumnya." Jelas Anbu Neko dengan hormat.

"APA! BAGAIMANA BISA MISI RANK B ADA PEMAKAN BUAH IBLIS. SIAPA MUSUH KALIAN INI!" Teriak Tsunade emosi.

"Kami dihadang oleh Momochi Zabuza salah satu Shinobi Gatana Kirigakure. Dan pemegang pedang _Kubikiribocho_ ini." Ucap Kakashi sambil memperlihatkan pedang besar _Kubikiribocho._

"Dan Hyouton No Haku, dan dialah pemakan buah iblis yang membunuh Hebi. Tapi kami berhasil membunuh keduanya dengan kerjasama tim yang hebat." Kini giliran Anbu Neko yang bersuara.

Sakura dan Sasuke memilih diam karena melapor pada Hokage itu bukan tugas mereka melainkan tugas gurunya.

"Tsunade-sama bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalian boleh menjenguknya karena dia sudah siuman kemarin." Balas Tsunade.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Tsunade-sama. Kami mau menjenguk Naruto." Ucap Sakura yang kemudian menarik Sasuke keluar ruangan itu dengan paksa.

Kakashi melihat dua muridnya sudah keluar ruangan Hokage, wajahnya kini terlihat serius, "Hokage-sama! Bisa kau menyuruh semua Anbu yang di ruangan ini menjauh sebentar karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin saya tunjukan pada anda. Kau boleh disini Neko karena kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Tsunade yang mengerti permintaan Kakashi pun mengangkat tangannya dan detik berikutnya belasan Anbu pun menghilang dari sana menyisahkan tiga orang di ruangan itu.

"Neko! Buat Kekai pengalihan dan kedap suara!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Laksanakan!" Setelah itu Neko pun membentuk handseal rumit dan detik berikutnya mereka bertiga dikelilingi Kekai transparan yang melingkupi seluruh ruangan itu.

Kakashi menaruh pedang besar itu di lantai dan ia mengambil sesuatu dalam tas perlengkapan Ninjanya.

"I-ini... Dapat dari mana kau Kakashi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Di goa tempat Naruto pingsan. Dan juga bukankah ini buah iblis?" Jawab Kakashi.

"Ya! Itu buah iblis dilihat dari warna dan bentuknya ini pasti tipe _Zoan_!" Ucap Tsunade yang memegang buah iblis yang diemukan oleh Kakashi, "Sebenarnya penyebab pingsannya Naruto itu adalah dia memakan buah ini saat aku melihat isi perutnya aku sempat kaget karena dia memakan dua buah iblis, kalau dilihat dari sejarah itu tidak mungkin seorang manusia memakan dua buah iblis karena saat mereka memakan lebih dari satu tubuhnya pasti akan menolaknya dan mati. Tapi Naruto mungkin pengecualian!"

Kedua laki-laki itu tak kala terkejutnya saat mendapat informasi penting ini.

"Jadi, Naruto memakan buah tipe apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku belum tau, karena aku belum memberitau dia soalnya akan sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya kalau informasi ini bocor ke kalangan luas." Jelas Tsunade.

"Kalau buah ini? Kita apakan Tsunade-sama!" Ucap Neko sambil menunjuk buah iblis yang dipegang Tsunade.

"Kau makan saja Kakashi! Percuma disembunyikan juga. Dari pada jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah." Ucap Tsunade enteng.

"What!" Kakashi sebenarnya enggan memakan buah iblis ini karena dirasa itu tidak perlu dan dia nantinya pasti berefek negatif bagi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau memakannya? Cobalah dulu aku juga ingin tau buah ini tipe apa!" Ucap Tsunade sedikit mengintimidasi.

Glek!

"Haha.. baiklah saya akan memakannya Tsunade-sama!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menggigit buah iblis itu.

Hoek!

"Ada apa! Cepat habiskan buah ini, walaupun rasanya tidak enak tapi nanti kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan ajaibnya." Jelas Tsunade lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi sudah menghabiskan seluruh buah itu. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan kepalanya terasa berat. Apa ini efek samping dari buah ini.

Tsunade tak tinggal diam ia segera mentransferkan cakra medisnya lewat kening Kakashi. Hampir lima menitan Hokage wanita itu mentransferkan cakra medisnya, kini Kakashi terlihat sudah pulih seperti tadi saat belum memakan buah iblis itu.

"Tunjukan padaku Kakashi!" Perintah Tsunade.

"Tunjukan apa?" Tanya Kakashi bingung.

"Sudah jelaskan! Kekuatan barumu itu." Ungkap Tsunade.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

Tsunade hanya mengangkat bahu, "Setiap pengguna itu tidak sama jadi aku tidak tau, dulu aku juga tidak menyadarinya tapi aku langsung bisa menggunakannya."

Tiba-tiba muncul api berwarna biru dari kepala Kakashi, kemudian merambat keseluruh tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Apa ini! Aku terbakar, cepat padamkan apinya! Siapa saja! Eh.. eh kok tidak sakit." Ucap Kakashi OOC.

Dengan cepat api berwarna biru itu pun membentuk sebuah burung yang sangat besar menutupi seleuruh tubuh Kakashi, atau bisa dibilang Kakashi berubah bentuk menjadi burung api.

"Tubuhku berubah! Aku menjadi semacam burung bertubuh api." Ucap Kakashi takjub.

"Oh, tak kusangka buah langka ini berada di dalam goa Nami No Kuni." Ucap Tsunade sambil memegang sebuah buku tebal yang didapatkannya entah dari mana.

"Mythical Zoan tipe Tori Tori No Mi model phoenix." Ungkap Tsunade.

"Mungkin di dunia elemental ini kau orang pertama yang memakan buah tipe langka ini Kakashi! Untung buah langka ini kau temukan." Ucap Tsunade memuji Kakashi.

Kakashi yang mendengar penuturan dari sang Hokage merasa sangat bangga akan kekuatan baru yang dimilikinya, ia pun bersyukur karena menemukan buah iblis yang konon sangat langka dan jarang ada orang yang memakan buah ini.

 **~oOo~**

Akhirnya, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sampai di kamar rawat Naruto. Sakura yang melihat teman pirangnya melamun, Sakura mendapat ide untuk mengerjai teman satu perjuangannya itu. Seringai muncul di bibir ranum Sakura, Sasuke yang sempat melihat seringai dari Sakura akhirnya mengerti dan juga mengeluarkan seringai jahatnya.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto secara pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara pijakan kaki mereka.

Setelah sampai di belakang tubuh melamun Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pun langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu ke depan.

Brakk!

Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Kedua temannya pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sasuke juga terlihat tersenyum yang biasanya memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya.

" _Ittei._ Siapa sih yang mendorongku ini?" Rintih Naruto.

Setelah itu pun pemuda pirang itu menoleh kebelakang melihat siapakah orang yang berani mengganggu acara merenungnya itu.

"Sia– _Teme,_ Sakura- _chan!_ Kapan kalian pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Barusan, ini juga baru keluar dari kantor _Hokage_ juga." Jawab Sakura. Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu segera mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Apa aku melewatkan beberapa hal saat aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Naruto bertanya lagi ke kedua temannya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

Urat perempatan muncul di dahi Naruro, "Gah, _Temeyaro._ Bisakah kau tidak mengeluarkan _trendmark_ mu itu!"

"Hn" Dan Sasuke hanya memberikan ucapan andalannya lagi.

"Sakura- _chan..._ Apa aku melewatkan beberapa hal saat aku pingsan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menghela nafas pelan melihat tingkah kedua teman satu timnya, "Ada beberapa hal sih, tapi kau juga itu pun tidak penting. Yang penting kau itu sudah sadar dan baik-baik saja."

Naruto yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan gadis _softpink_ itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ne, _Bakaruto_. Kapan kau keluar dari sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Em, mungkin besok Sakura _-chan,_ memangnya kenapa?" Naruto penasaran kenapa gadis bermarga Haruno itu menanyakan kapan ia keluar dari sini.

"Hm, begitu ya... Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Naruto. Sasuke- _kun_ apa kau mau pulang atau mau disini dulu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pulang." Setelah berkata begitu, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan Naruto.

"Aku pulang Naruto!" Sakura akhirnya berjalan keluar menyusul Sasuke yang sudah dulu keluar dari ruangan pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto melihat punggung kedua temannya yang semakin lama mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **~oOo~**

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat semenjak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Sekarang pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna biru cerah itu pun berjalan pelan menuju tempat janjian tim tujuh untuk latihan rutin mereka.

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil bersenandung pelan saat melewati bangunan-bangunan pertokoan Konoha.

Naruto juga sudah tau kalau dirinya sempat memakan buah iblis yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tak sadarkan diri beberapa waktu lalu. Saat ia keluar dari rumah sakit dia langsung menuju kantor _Hokage_ karena permintaan langsung dari sang _Hokage_ yaitu Senju Tsunade.

Pemuda pirang itu diberitau Tsunade kalau dirinya memakan dua tipe buah iblis. Naruto sempat terkejut dibuatnya karena dapat bertahan setelah memakan lebih dari satu buah iblis.

Dirinya sekarang tau tipe buah apa yang dimakannya karena saat disuruh oleh Tsunade beberapa hari yang lalu. Tipe buah iblis Naruto adalah _'Paramecia'_ dan _'Zoan'._

Naruto memakan _'Doku Doku No Mi'_ dan _'Neko Neko No Mi Model: Leopard'. Doku Doku_ berarti manusia racun dan _Neko Neko_ berarti manusia kucing yang mempunyai bentuk seperti Leopard atau macan tutul.

Setelah sampai di tempat janjian, pemuda pirang itu segera tersenyum saat melihat kedua temannya sudah duduk-duduk santai di bawah pohon yang ada di _Trainning Ground 7_ ini.

"Yo! _Futaridomo._ Kemana sensei?" Ucap Naruto setelah sampai di depan kedua temannya.

"Entahlah!"

"Hn"

Urat perempatan pun muncul lagi di dahi pemuda berambut pirang itu setelah mendengar jawaban yang cuek dari kedua temannya. Tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosi berlebihannya.

Bofft!

Tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap tak jauh dari ketiga anak yang berusia empat belas tahun itu.

Setelah asap menghilang munculah seorang pria berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali mata kanannya.

"Yo! _Omae tachi._ Saatnya kita berlatih menggunakan _Ninjutsu._ " Ucap Kakashi dengan senyum dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Kau telat _sensei_. Dan jangan mencari-cari alasan seperti menolong nenek-nenek atau bertemu kucing hitam yang membuatmu sial." Ucap Sakura masih dengan nada datarnya.

'Tumben, anak ini tidak protes dan berteriak kalau aku terlambat.' Batin Kakashi.

"Em, hehe. Tadi _sensei_ cuma membantu seorang ibu-ibu yang kesulitan membawa belanjaannya." Kilah Kakashi yang masih mempunyai banyak alasan.

"Sudahlah _sensei_. Sekarang ayo kita berlatih saja." Kini Naruto yang menjawab gurunya.

"Hah! Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberikan kertas ini pada kalian." Ucap Kakashi sambil mngeluarkan tiga kertas putih polos dari tas ninjanya.

"Apa itu _sensei_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini adalah kertas cakra untuk mengetahui jenis perubahan cakra kalian, cara kerjanya simpel Cuma alirkan sedikit cakra kalian ke kertas ini dan 'walah' kalian akan tau jenis perubahan cakra kalian." Jelas pria bermasker dengan semangat.

"Contohkahn dulu _sensei_!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah lihat ini," Setelah itu Kakashi mengeluarkan satu kertas cakra lagi dan memegangnya di antara dua jarinya dan tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegang Kakashi mulai terpotong menjadi dua, lalu potongan pertama menjadi basah dan menjadi berwarna coklat. Potongan kedua mengkerut dan kemudian terbakar.

"Itu maksudnya apa _sensei_? Kok kertas milikmu terpotong menjadi dua, lalu kedua potongan itu berubah menjadi basah, berwarna coklat, mengkerut dan terbakar?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Sakura! Sebenarnya, _sensei_ kalian ini mempunyai kelima perubahan cakra yaitu kalau terpotong berarti angin, basah berarti air, menjadi coklat berarti tanah, mengkerut berarti petir dan terbakar berarti api. Apa kalian mengerti!" Jelas Kakashi kepada tiga muridnya.

"Mengerti _sensei_!" Ucap ketiganya kompak.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau mulai duluan Sakura!" Perintah Kakashi.

Setelah mendapat perintah dari gurunya, Sakura mengambil satu kertas cakra dari tangan Kakashi dan ia pun mulai mentransfer cakranya ke kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kertas yang dipegang gadis _softpink_ itu tibah-tiba menjadi basah pertanda Sakura mempunyai perubahan cakra _suiton_ atau elemen air.

Naruto yang melihat perubahan cakra dari gadis _softpink_ itu tersenyum senang.

"Giliranmu, Sasuke!" Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu segera berdiri dan mengambil satu kertas yang dipegang gurunya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke segera mengalirkan cakranya ke kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kertas yang dipegang Sasuke mulai mengkerut lalu terbakar, yang menandakan bahwa pemuda _raven_ itu memiliki perubahan cakra petir dan api.

"Yosh! Sekarang saatnya giliranku!" Seru Naruto bersemangat. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke gurunya dan mengambil sisa kertas cakra yang dipegang Kakashi.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto pun berkonsentrasi mengalirkan cakranya ke kertas yang dipegangnya.

Tiba-tiba kertas yang dipegang Naruto terpotong. Potongan pertama mulai terbakar dan potongan kedua berubah basah. Naruto mempunyai tiga perubahan cakra yaitu angin, api, dan air.

Sasuke yang melihat _rival_ nya mempunyai tiga perubahan cakra mendecih tidak suka karena dirinya hanya memiliki dua macam perubahan saja.

'Cih! _Dobe_ memiliki tiga perubahan sedangkan aku yang seorang Uchiha Cuma memiliki dua saja.' _Inner_ Sasuke mendecih tak suka.

"Oke! Karena kalian sudah tau perubahan cakra kalian aku akan memberikan gulungan perubahan cakra yang sesuai pada perubahan cakra kalian." Ucap Kakashi, "Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkannya dulu."

Ketiga orang _Gennin_ itu hanya menatap gurunya berharap kalau gulungan yang diberikan gurunya bisa bermanfaat bagi dirinya.

"Nah, ini yang satu ini untuk Sakura, terus yang ini untuk Sasuke dan yang ini untukmu Naruto." Ucap Kakashi sambil memberikan gulungan-gulungan miliknya pada ketiga muridnya, "Nah, karena latihan hari ini sudah selesai kalian silakan pulang dan pelajari dengan baik di rumah."

"Baik, _sensei_!" Lalu ketiga murid itu pun berjalan pulang dari tempat latihan mereka.

"Tunggu! Naruto, bisakah kau tinggal dulu aku ada sedikit urusan denganmu." Ucap Kakashi. Ketiga _Gennin_ itu pun menoleh dan memandang Kakashi dengan bingung, "Apa! Kalian berdua boleh pulang dulu."

"Huh, memangnya ada apa sih _sensei_! Aku sudah lapar nih." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluh.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kedua temanmu belum jauh jadi tunggu sebentar." Ucap Kakashi.

Ucapan dari Kakashi membuat Naruto berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Ap-apa maksudmu _sensei_! Aku masih normal jangan sentuh aku." Teriak Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Kau sudah diberitau oleh Tsunade- _sama_ kalau kau sempat memakan buah yang aneh saat kau pingsan di goa Nami No Kuni?" Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa _sensei_?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa sih, aku hanya ingin tau kekuatanmu saja. Coba tunjukan padaku." Perintah Kakashi.

Naruto menyeringai sebentar yang tidak disadari oleh Kakashi, "Yakin nih _sensei_ mau tau kekuatanku?"

Kakashi mengangguk mantap, "Jangan banyak bicara cepat tunjukan padaku."

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum tapi kalau dilihat dari dekat itu bukanlah sebuah senyuman tapi sebuah seringai kejam, "Tapi _sensei_ kau menjauh lah beberapa meter dariku."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kakashi langsung menuruti ucapan dari muridnya itu dan langsung menjauh dari tubuh Naruto sekitar dua puluh meter.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Naruto sudah diselimuti oleh gumpalan-gumpalan berwarna ungu pekat. Gumpalan itu berbau sangat tajam dan siapapun yang mencium bau itu langsung pingsan seketika.

Kakashi yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main, karena yang terlihat oleh mata Kakashi adalah Naruto berubah menjadi manusia racun.

"Bagaimana _sensei_? Aku adalah manusia racun yang memakan buah iblis tipe _'Paramecia'_ yaitu _'Doku Doku No Mi'._ " Seru Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Haha.. kau sangat beruntung memakan buah tipe racun itu Naruto! Tapi ingat jangan keluarkan kekuatanmu ini sembarangan kalau tidak terdesak." Jelas Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti _sensei_. _Baa-chan_ juga sudah menasehatiku kemarin." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang dan ingat pesanku ini." Ucap Kakashi yang kemudian menghilang dengan _shunsin_.

Setelah itu pun Naruto berjalan keluar dari area tempat latihan tim tujuh itu menuju apartemennya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari di balik semak-semak yang agak jauh dari mereka terlihat dua pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi dan kemudian menghilang.

 **~oOo~**

Ke esokan paginya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan senjata untuk membeli beberapa set kunai dan shuriken yang telah habis dibuat latihan serta misi beberapa minggu lalu.

Netranya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis yang memasuki salah satu toko senjata yang ada di dekat dirinya.

Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti bayangan gadis itu dan juga memasuki toko senjata yang dimasuki gadis yang belum diketahui identitasnya.

Terlihat ada banyak peralatan ninja lengkap di dalam toko yang ukurannya besar itu. Mulai dari shuriken, kunai, tanto, katana, kertas peledak, hingga topeng yang selalu dipakai oleh para Anbu.

Naruto mulai mencari sosok gadis yang memasuki toko ini sebelum dirinya. Netranya menatap sekeliling toko tapi nihil, tidak ada siapapun di dalam toko ini kecuali seorang gadis anak pemilik toko ini yang dikenal Naruto bernama Tenten.

"Em, Tenten. Apa kau tadi melihat seorang gadis yang masuk ke sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah. Hei, kau sini itu untuk mencari senjata atau gadis. Kalau kau mencari gadis bukan ini tempat yang tepat dasar _bakaruto._ " Ucap Tenten kesal dengan pemuda di depannya itu.

Naruto tertawa kikuk mendengar ucapan Tenten, "Iya.. iya, aku beli dua set shuriken dan satu set kunai, lalu beberapa kertas peledak."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ucap Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua itu segera masuk ke dalam gudang tokonya untuk mengambilkan pesanan Naruto.

Naruto menunggu pesanannya dengan melihat-lihat senjata yang ada di dalam toko itu dengan diam.

Sedangkan di dalam gudang, Tenten sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mungkin sedang dicari Naruto tadi.

"Hei, Tenten apakah Naruto- _kun_ masih ada di luar?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Iya. Dia masih menunggu pesanannya. Ini aku mau ambilkan, kau diam disini dulu." Ucap Tenten.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya." Ucap gadis misterius itu sambil membungkukan badan.

"Iya.. iya tapi ada apa sebenarnya kau dan _bakaruto_ itu. Hingga kau menghindarinya seperti ini." Tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Aish, kau tak perlu tau yang penting kalau Naruto- _kun_ sudah pergi kau bilang padaku. Oke!" Ucap gadis itu.

Kemudian Tenten segera keluar dari gudangnya dan menuju kembali ke depan.

"Kau lama sekali Tenten." Ucap Naruto dengan nada sebal.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tadi sedang menge _pack_ pesananmu jadi satu supaya lebih muda kalau dibawa." Ucap Tenten.

"Haish, nih uangnya.. aku ambil ini dah!" Setelah membayar Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan toko senjata milik keluarga Tenten itu.

"Oi, orang di dalam gudang kau boleh keluar sekarang _bakaruto_ sudah pergi tuh." Teriak Tenten.

Orang yang di dalam gudang itu pun segera keluar dan memaki Tenten karena berteriak sangat keras.

"Ck, Dasar kepala cepol. Jangan berteriak padaku aku juga dengar tadi dasar." Gerutu gadis itu tak jelas, "Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini mumpung Naruto- _kun_ sudah pergi. _Ja ne_!"

 **Bersambung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Hai, jumpa lagi dengan saya dalam serial **Buah Iblis**.

Sebelumnya saya pribadi mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada para _readers tachi_ yang menyempatkan untuk _menreview, memfollow, dan memfavorit_ serial **Buah Iblis** ini.

Di chapter ini sudah terlihat lagi 3 macam buah iblis yaitu :

Zoan mitologi 'Tori Tori No Mi' model Phoenix – Hatake Kakashi

Paramecia 'Doku Doku No Mi' – Uzumaki Naruto

Zoan 'Neko Neko No Mi' model Leopard – Uzumaki Naruto

Dan tentu saja! Siapa gadis yang sedang dicari oleh Naruto? Dan petualangan apa lagi yang akan dihadapi oleh tim 7 serta munculnya isu bahwa ada pabrik pembuatan buah iblis sintetis bernama _**smile**_ di perbatasan antara Konoha dan Ame. Saksikan petualangan seru Naruto _tachi_ di cahpter depan.

 **Log out,**


End file.
